Prim's Turn to be on Fire
by PJackson-twilight-hungergames
Summary: This is the chain of events that would accur if Prim entered the Quarter Quell. Would Prim survive or would she fall into the Capitols clutches? And what would Katniss do about it?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games!**

**T****his is my first story, so it might not be that feel free to say how i could improve it down below in the review box.**

** Most of the preface is from the book, just so i can set the scence correctly. **

**Enjoy!**

_Preface_

_Katniss's P.O.V_

_** "**_Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!" Laughs Caesar casually. It's the same old fake capitol voice projecting from the screen. I'm about to shut off the television, but then Caesar is telling us to stay tuned for the other big event of the evening.

"That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

"What will they do?" asked Prim. "It isn't for months yet."

We turn to our mother, whose expression is solemn and distant, as if she's remembering something.

"It must be the reading of the card."

The anthem plays, and my throat tightens with revulsion as President Snow takes the stage. He's followed by a young boy dressed in a white suit holding a simple wooden box. The anthem ends, and Presidant snow begins to speak, to remind us all of the dark days from which the Hunger Games were born. When the laws for the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

These words could not be more pointed, since I suspect several districts are rebelling right now.

President Snow goes on to tell us what happen in previous Quarter Quells.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of them, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

I wonder how that would of felt. Picking the kids who had to go. It is worse, I think, to be turned over by your own neighbours than have your name drawn from the reaping ball.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." I imagine facing a field of forty-seven instead of twenty- three. Worse odds, less hope, and ultimately more dead kids. That was the year that Haymitch won…

" I had a friend who went in that year," says my mother quietly. "Maysilee Donner. Her parents owned a sweet shop. They gave me her song bird afterwards. A canary."

Prim and I exchange a look. It the first time we've heard of Maysilee Donner. Maybe because my mother knew we wanted to know how she died.

" And now we honour our third Quarter Quell," says the president. The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he open the lid. We can see the tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games. The president removes an envelope clearly marked with a 75. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small square piece of paper. Without hesitation , he reads, "On the seventy fifty anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even those among the strongest are not safe from the power of the capitol, the reaping will be pulled from past victors relations; their children and siblings."

For a moment I sit in shock, but finally it sinks in. It is not some Stanger from the Seam I will be mentoring. My sister will be going into the games; and this time there is nothing I can do to stop it...


	2. Chapter 1: Caged

Chapter 1

Katniss's P.O.V

My mother held back a shriek. This couldn't be happening. Could it? Not again. I had stopped it last time but this time, I couldn't do anything. Losing track of my breathing, I rushed over to Prim. She was looking down into her hands with a lost look on her face. Even as the shock was going in she knew what would happen. It had happened to me the year before. Only, for her, it was definite. Peeta only had his brothers and all Haymich's family had died.

"Can they really do this?" asked Prim with a small voice.

"No. No, they can't!" I was becoming frantic, "They can't! THEY CAN'T!"

"I think they can." A small singular tear fell from her eyes.

My eyes started to blur and I pulled Prim into an embrace.

" I will never let anything happen to you"

Then without knowing fully what I was doing I rushed out of the door.

As soon as I was out in the open, I realised I had nowhere to go. I would normally retreat to the woods, but it was too dangerous now. Looking around me, I scrunch my toes and think. What could I do to stop this… nothing as it turns out. Snow is to powerful. He has the whole of Panem at his mercy, killing whoever he wants for the benefit of himself only. Suddenly the wind blew some stray leave towards, the only other lit up house. It had to be Peeta's, as Haymitch kept his house in an abandoned state, not turning lights on or cleaning. He says its overrated, slaving around cleaning, just so it can get messed up again. He wouldn't have much time around his drinking anyway. I headed towards the house, sprinting through the door way.

"Peeta? Peeta?" I cried "Are you here?"

"Katniss? Is that you?" He replied, coming out of the front room. His face had creased lines all over it and red patches around his eyes from where he'd probably been crying. He had oveusley been watching too.

He pulled me in a hug and I took it. Losing my self-control, I steadied myself and took a few shaky breaths, not wanting to collapse in front of him. Pulling away I whispered,

"Why are they doing this?"

"Probably because they can." He replied softly.

"But they can't. They can't. I can't let that happen to prim."

Peeta stayed silent, just listening.

"They can't do this." Then hesatentitly, "She can't do this." I said, tears once again springing from my eyes.

Then in a small voice, "I can't let this happen."

Then once again I burst into tears.

I stayed for a while after that, just crying on Peeta's shoulder

When I left I felt heavy with sadness, not ready to face Prim and my mother yet.

Searching for a place to hide a few more hours, I found a log on the edge of the clearing that was stable enough to sit on. Looking on to the rest of the houses in the Victors village, I sat and thought. The victors village was a qait place, with so many houses but yet so little people. The village had been designed for at least twelve people and hadn't been changed since then. The area had a feeling of abandonment and emptiness around it ; paint was flaking off, windows were broken from viscous storms, door and window frame were rotting from time, it just gave you that shiver of creepiness. Well, that was expected as only Peeta, Haymitch and me lived there. Only four ever winners from District 12. No wonder people were surprised that me and Peeta won. I started shaking as the memory's came back; back from the days of the past,

_"And this year's winners from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark: The star crossed lovers." Caesar shouted above the roars of the crowd._

That night went in fast forward as I saw it all over again.

_Knowing snow was out to get us._

_Watching the blood bath._

_Watching my struggle._

_Watching a so called love story._

_Watching people die._

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow," I sung as she died. I collapsed in tears when she stopped breathing._

_Watching Rue die._

_Again._

Gasping as I came back into reality, tear formed in my eyes. Was this what was to happen to prim? To struggle, hurt and all for not really winning? I would watch this all helpless. I remembered the pain yet again. Prim couldn't go through this.

She couldn't. Not only would it rip her into bit , it would leave me in a million pieces. That card couldn't of been in there for seventy-five years could it? No. Who could replace but the most powerful man in Panem. Snow. He must of known.

For a while I sat on my log. But after a while I went back inside. After all I should be supporting prim and my mother. Oh how stupid I had been. Creeping in the back door, I tiptoed up the stairs. Passing prims door, I heard her crying in the darkness. Suddenly, I felt extremely guilty. Rushing off didn't help my sister. I should of supported her, after all its her going in not me. Creeping into her room, I crouched beside her.

"Prim. Prim?" I spoke softly, stroking her hair.

"Y- Yes?" Her voice wobbling.

"Everything's going to be fine." I lied with a pain in heart.

"But it's not, I know it's not." More tears gently cascaded down her cheek.

Embracing her with a hug, I lied down with her. Stoking her hair I whispered,

"It will."

Rocking her gently, I sang the same song I did to rue nearly a year ago.

After a while she fell asleep. Putting her down gently, I tucked her up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

At that moment I knew I would do whatever I had to, to keep my sister alive.

"I promise Prim, I promise."


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the hunger games! Well, not yet anyway...(Evil laugh!)**

**Hi! Sorry this took a while to update but i wasn't sure what prim would do next. Shes differant to Katniss in many ways so it make it all the more difficult. Anyway, please please read and review! **

Chapter 2

Prim

Bright sunlight entered my eyes, as I blinked them open. Even with curtains closed it was bright this morning, waking me up even more.

Sitting up, I stretched my aching muscles out and recalled the moments of the night before.

_Katniss's wedding dresses._

_President Snow reading the card._

_Katniss losing it._

_Me losing it._

Closing my eyes again I tried to convince myself that it was all a dream. After a few minutes I knew it wouldn't work.

There was no deining the truth. My name had been practically drawn. My name had been drawn and there was nothing I could do about it.

Lying in bed for a few minutes I considered what I would say to Katniss and my mother. I couldn't act weak or Katniss would go and does something reckless that she thinks will help.

And for all I know it could make my mother "blackout" again. I could never let any harm come to them. They had both done so much for me I know I know I have to do something for them for once.

I sat back and looked around my bedroom.

The sunlight shined onto a misty mirror that Katniss had found in the Hob a few months ago. My bed was positioned in the middle of the room, the head touching the wall. It had a steel frame with a flowers printed on and a feather

mattress on top.

I had a small table next to my bed that I used to put drinks on. The other side of my bed was the wardrobe. It didn't have many clothes in but it's starting to fill up.

Last of all I have a table and chair in the corner, which I do school work on sometimes. Its by far my favourite; the table used to be in our old kitchen, along with the chair. The paint is peeling and the wood isn't in very good condition but it makes it feel like home. My father was the one who made it; carved by his own hands. I suppose it was like a piece of him, preserved in wood.

I had a few pictures on the wall; one of them was Peeta's it was of a clearing a woods, filled with flowers. It reminded me vaguely of the woods outside district 12. Although I know its not of that. Peeta's never been there so it must have been from memory.

From the games.

Their games.

Whatever I do I must be strong for Katniss. She has done so much for me and this is the only way to repay her now. I know I probably stand no chance. I can't watch anything get hurt and do nothing about it.

But above everything else I need to try.

Harder than I ever have at anything

* * *

A couple of hours later, I awake from a light sleep to find my mother above me; placing a cold flannel on my forehead. Quickly sitting up, I give my mother a big hug, squeezing me tightly.

We stay a few more minutes-caught in the moment. Finally we break from the hug.

My shoulder is damp with tears and so are my cheeks.

"I believe you could do it you know." My mother says in a quiet voice.

"Don't count on it." I say looking down in to my hands.

And with that my mother gets up, brushing her skirt off, and says,

" Come down in a few minutes time; I'll have your favourite breakfast waiting for you."

"Ok," I say smiling, "I'll just get dressed."

She heads downstairs as take one last moment of luxury in bed. Swinging my legs out to the side I stand up and get dressed. I put on my brown shirt and an old green skirt. Looking out the window, I tuck my shirt in. It's a beautiful day. It looks warm, fresh and delightful outside, one of my favourite types of weather.

Before I rush down stairs, I make my bed, tucking all the sheet and blankets in. Rearranging a cushion I hear the wood creak behind me.

"Tuck your tail in little duck" Katniss says with a small yet sad smile.

This line brings back warm memory's to me.

It was the morning before last year reaping's. Not exactly the happiest morning, I know. Katniss had said the same thing to me that morning.

So I responded with the same thing I had replied with.

"Quack, quack!"

Katniss pulled me into a hug. I took it thankfully.

At least I still have time left with my family and friends.

At there is still something left in this mess.


End file.
